Obstacles
by AngelD1
Summary: Danny and Chloe. No Danny and Evelyn. Yay!!!
1. Pain

Okay, let's just get one thing straight. It's fiction, it didn't happen. I also don't think Danny should've died, so I think he'll live in my story. If you like it tell me, if you don't, then you can tell me that, too. I also don't own any character's from Pearl Harbor, including Josh or Danny. (Though I'd REALLY like to!) Enjoy. Oh, and italics mean flashback.  
  
  
  
The wind whipped as the girl hurried through the dark streets, desperately clutching her cloak to suck in some warmth. Her hand shook as she touched her bruised face. How was she going to explain this to the girls?  
  
"Please, Shane, I'm sorry!" the girl managed to choke out, as another blow assaulted her.  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry!? WHY weren't you here when you said you'd be? You said five, and it's five fifteen! You'd better have a DAMN good exuse!"  
  
Finally, a break from the constant pain. "It was icy, I had to walk a little slower. And I had to help the girls clean up after work. I didn't mean to be late, Shane, really." She flinched when he laughed, then kicked her.  
  
"You're always sorry, you know that? Well, you'd better get up. I don't want your blood staining my floor. Why don't you clean it up while you're at it."  
  
"Yes, Shane," the girl whispered, as she got up to clean the mess.  
  
She shook her head, and laughed bitterly to herself. She angrily wiped at the tears that streamed down her face, as she walked up the stairs to the house where she was living with the other Navy Nurses. 'Maybe if I'm lucky, they'll be asleep so I can clean myself up a little.' She thought to herself.  
  
She saw a light down the hall, and sighed as she got ready to tell another story of how she'd fallen on the ice. 


	2. The Meeting

Okay, second chapter!! I already have some ideas for the next one, so RR people. Tell me whether or not you like this story.  
  
  
  
Chloe laughed silently to herself when she heard another gasp of pain from the station next to her. 'These flyboys will never learn to keep it to themselves,' she thought to herself, as she prepped her needle for her next "victim."  
  
"Next, please!" she called out. An attractive man with dark hair and intense eyes walked nervously up to her, and handed her his file. "Drop your skivvies," she told him.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he choked out. "Like this?"  
  
She glanced over. "That's fine," she replied. 'Cute butt.' she thought. She checked his file. 'Walker, Daniel. Handsome name for a handsome man.' Chloe raised her eyebrow as he clenched himself when she came close with the needle. "You need to relax. It's just gonna hurt worse it you clench up."  
  
"Yes ma'am." he said again.  
  
She eased the needle in, and pressed the solution into him. "There, all done. It wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
"Actually, no it wasn't." he replied.  
  
Her hand accidentally brushed his, and it felt like electricity flowed into her. She jumped back. "Well, I'll see you around." she told him, and went back to the desk, eyes wide open.  
  
"Yeah, see you around," he echoed.  
  
'Chloe, you need to get a grip! You can't feel like this. You already have a boyfriend.' Her boyfriend. At the thought of him, her entire body felt like a dead weight. 'OK, Chlo', he said he was sorry. He just had a bad day.'  
  
'A bad day?' her mind screamed back at her. 'I've had bad days too, but I don't beat people!'  
  
"Chloe! Let's go! Rotate to station 2."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." she mumbled, as she gathered her things and headed off to the eye charts. 


	3. Feeling Stupid

Okay, guys. Two chapters in one day! Wow, I must have no life. Actually, I'm just excited to see if you people like my story. RR people, pleeeeease!!! And I have a couple ideas about where to go next, but input is always welcome. And once again, although I'd love to own Josh or Danny, I don't own anyone but Chloe so far.  
  
P.S. Cat, if you're reading this, I'm sorry again about the name. I feel really stupid.  
  
  
  
Danny stumbled over to Rafe. He was still reeling from the electricity that had passed between the nurse and him.  
  
"Danny! Can you believe that nurse passed me?" Rafe practically jumped on Danny.  
  
"That's really great, Rafe," Danny mumbled  
  
"What's with you, Danny? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
"I think I'm love."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I think I'm in love," Danny repeated, glancing over his shoulder at and seeing Chloe. His face got read and he whispered, "That's her, Rafe. The one checking eyes."  
  
"She's a pretty one. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go talk to that other nurse, okay?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Danny told him. 'Should I go talk to her again? Will she think I'm an idiot? Should I maybe wait until I actually have some clothes on? Oh, what the heck. If I don't do it now, I'll probably never do it.' He walked over to Chloe and waited until the pilot in front of him finished his eye exam.  
  
"Next." Chloe said, and she reached her hand out to take the file. She looked up when she didn't feel one being put in her hand. 'Omigosh! It's Danny! What should I say? Do I look ok? Chloe, calm down. He's just another arrogant pilot.' But something in her mind told her he was different. "Can I have your file please?" she asked him politely.  
  
"Oh, I've already had this test. I just wanted to talk to you real fast." 'Oh, slick one, Danny. Now you sound illiterate. She probably won't want to talk to you now.' "Um, I mean, I just wanted to ask you your name."  
  
"Chloe," she said, her violet eyes widening slightly, making her look innocent.  
  
"I'm, I'm Danny," he told her.  
  
"I know. It was on your file," she clarified, when she saw his confused look. 'Ughh! Nice one, Chloe, make him feel stupid.'  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, I'd better go now. Bye." 'Danny!!! Now you sound stupid! I'd better go? Gosh, I need to work on my verbal skills.'  
  
"Yeah, bye," she said softly.  
  
"Chloe!" she looked up and saw Evelyn standing in front of her. "The pilots are all finished. So we need to clean up, and we can leave, ok?"  
  
"Alright, Evelyn. Thanks."  
  
"Sure," Evelyn told her, and turned to gather her things.  
  
'Wow. Danny sure is cute.' Chloe thought to herself. She grabbed her bag, and put her coat on. 'I have to stop thinking about him! I HAVE a boyfriend! Whom I need to break up with. But he loves me.' Chloe continued arguing with herself, and walked out the door with Betty on her right side, chattering about how cute some of the pilots were. 


	4. Prospects of a Night Out

Arighty people, thanks for the reviews! You can always write more. And for all you people who haven't reviewed, please do!! And again, I own nothing but Chloe so far. Wow, dejevue, I kinda sound like Cat! Sorry, I just got finished reading the last chapter of her story. If you guys haven't read it, you should. Great Josher's story!!  
  
  
  
Chloe sighed and tapped her pen against the desk. 'Should I write sincerely or love, or should I just write my name?' she wondered. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Evelyn's voice.  
  
"Chlo', do you have your letter finished yet?" she asked her.  
  
"Yeah, here it is," Chloe replied, as she handed her a piece of paper. After that first meeting, Chloe and Danny had started corresponding through Rafe and Evelyn. They had started out as just PS, Danny/Chloe says hi, but they had worked up to writing actual letters.  
  
"Oh, Evelyn, I'm so excited for Saturday night. I can't wait to see Danny. Do you think he'll be there?" Chloe asked in one breath.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Chloe," Evelyn laughed. "Yes, I think Danny will be there. I think ALL the flyboys will be there. I really don't think they would miss out on this, you know? But, um, Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah," Chloe said dreamily.  
  
"Don't you think you need to tell Danny something?"  
  
"Like what?" Chloe asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, like maybe you have a boyfriend," Evelyn said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure just how long I'm gonna have a boyfriend for very much longer," Chloe said bitterly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, let's just say things aren't going too well," whispered Chloe, her eyes looking anywhere but Evelyn.  
  
"Chloe, is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Not now, Ev, not now. Maybe later ok? I'm just gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed. I'm kinda tired."  
  
"Ok, well, I'll mail these tomorrow. Night, Chloe." With that, Evelyn turned and walked to her room.  
  
'Damn, she just had to bring Shane up. I think I'll talk to him soon, tell him things are over.' Chloe thought. She walked over to her mirror, and brought her hand gingerly up to her eye, which was purple and swollen. 'The girls are starting to suspect things, anyway,' Chloe said. And she walked over to her bed, crawled in it, and cried herself to sleep, completely forgetting the shower.  
  
In the guys dorms  
  
"Hey, Danny!" Rafe called.  
  
"Huh?" Danny asked, snapping himself out of his daydream of Chloe.  
  
"We're heading out to get some drinks. You wanna come?" Rafe told him.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay in tonight. I'm kinda tired," Danny replied, running his hand through his messy dark hair.  
  
"Aright, suit yourself," Rafe told him, "We'll be back later, ok?"  
  
"Aright, man," Danny said, and turned around, eager to get back to his daydream. He opened his journal and wrote, ' All I can think about is Chloe. She constantly fills my mind. Maybe I'll write her a poem. Or would she think that was too sappy? I wonder if she likes a romantic kind of guy, or the tough kind. Well, I'll find out Saturday. Maybe we can take our relationship a little farther. I really do think I'm in love her. I know I just met her, but I've NEVER felt this way about a girl before. Well, goodbye for now, trusty journal.'  
  
Danny put his journal down, and crawled into bed. He promptly fell asleep as thoughts of Chloe filled his head.  
  
  
  
Well, guys, what did you think? Should I keep going? I kinda got that little part about the thoughts of Chloe filling his head from that Christmas story. Hahahaha!! Anyway, I'll stop before I scare you people too bad. Read and review, pleeeease!!!!!  
  
PS: I don't really know what the places that they stay are called, I think they might be barracks or something, so if you guys know, help me out, and I'll get it right in the future!!!! 


	5. The Break Up

Arighty tighty, people! Sorry I didn't update for awhile, my weekend was majorly busy! Anyway, as you all know, I own nothing but Chloe so far, (although I'd really LOVE to own Joshers!) Okay, and PLEASE review! Oh, and to clear up any confusion, they have NOT been shipped to Pearl Harbor yet, they're still in New Jersey, which is coincidentally, where Chloe is actually from.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Chloe thought to herself, "you just need to be strong about this. Just tell him, 'Shane, this isn't working, and I think we both know it.' That should be alright. I just hope he had a good day.' Chloe continued talking to herself until she stood in front of the dark house.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked up the sidewalk to the front porch. 'Okay, Chlo', you can't chicken out now.' she told herself, and shakily rang the doorbell.  
  
"What do you want, oh, hi Chloe." Shane said, as he opened the door, clearly not seeing her at first.  
  
"Hi Shane. Listen, we need to talk, ok?" Chloe said, and stepped inside the house.  
  
"Okay. Um, let's go to the front room." he told her.  
  
"Okay," Chloe began as she settled herself on the couch, "Shane, I think we both know that this isn't working out. I think we need to see other people." She started to get worried when Shane just sat there looking at her, with those constantly angry eyes. Chloe started playing with her hands, and realized that Shane was trying hard not to blow up.  
  
"Okay, Chloe. If that's how you really feel. I just want you to know how much I love you, and that I think you're making a big mistake." Shane told her, in that strained, calm voice that he had perfected.  
  
'That's all?' Chloe thought. "Um, ok. I guess I should go now. Bye, Shane."  
  
"Bye Chloe. I'll see you around," he told her, and walked her to the door.  
  
"Yeah, see you around," Chloe echoed, and watched the door shut. 'Well, that went well. I think that went a little TOO well.' Chloe said, and set back to the house she was sharing with the nurses, not knowing what to expect from Shane in the next few days.  
  
  
  
Okay, wow. That was like, really short, huh? Don't worry, I'll add more. I think I just like leaving you hang there for awhile. Well, read and review, please, people. 


	6. The Train Ride

Okay guys, it took me awhile to get this one out. But at least I don't take as long to update as SOME people. (Cough, cough, Savannah, cough, cough!) Well, read and review, pleease guys!!  
  
  
  
Chloe sighed as she looked out at the window at the passing landscape. She and the other nurses were on a train on the way to a dance club to meet the soldiers. She looked around at the other girls and thought, 'I can't believe they accepted all my stories about Shane, and my bruises.'  
  
"Chlo'?"  
  
Chloe was snapped quickly out of her thoughts as Betty called her name. "Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Are you feelin' ok? You look a little pale," Betty told her, looking a little worried.  
  
"Oh, I feel fine. Don't worry about me," Chloe replied, "I'm just a little tired."  
  
"Are you sure? Okay," Betty said as Chloe nodded at her and smiled.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath as Barbara begged Evelyn to tell her story of her and Rafe had met at medical exams.  
  
"It's such a long story," Evelyn told them.  
  
"We've got time," said the heavy-set nurse sitting across from Chloe.  
  
"I was there," bragged Barbara.  
  
Chloe groaned as Evelyn started. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ok?"  
  
"You ok, Chloe?" Sandra (a pretty nurse with short dark hair) asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've just heard this story before," she told her.  
  
Chloe brushed a strand of dark blond hair off her forehead, and made her way towards the bathroom. She walked over to the mirror, and leaned on the sink. She shook her head and turned some cold water on. As she splashed some water on her face, she examined herself. She wasn't anything special, a nice figure with dark blond hair and unusual violet eyes framed by dark lashes that she had inherited from her mother's side of the family. Chloe grabbed a paper towel and pressed it against her face.  
  
'I wonder what's gonna happen tonight,' she thought to herself, and threw the paper towel away. 'I really hope Danny comes. Now that Shane and I aren't together, Danny and I can be close without worrying about Shane.'  
  
Chloe walked slowly back to her seat, and smiled when she realized that Evelyn was done with her story.  
  
"Chloe, you never told us that you and Danny had something goin' on," Betty said, accusingly.  
  
"Well, we're just friends," Chloe said nervously looking at them all with wide eyes.  
  
"You guys write some pretty long letters for just being 'friends'" Evelyn said teasingly.  
  
"Oh, look guys, we're here," Chloe said, realizing that the train was slowing down.  
  
"Oh, Chloe, you're not getting out of it that easily," Betty told her.  
  
"Okay," Chloe said, surrendering, "I think I like Danny. But I don't think he feels the same way. And I REALLY don't think I'm ready for another relationship so fast."  
  
"Oh hon," Evelyn said, her eyes scrunched up, "you don't think Danny likes you? Rafe said he's like, obsessed with you."  
  
"Yeah right," Chloe said laughingly. "Hey, we really ARE here now. The train stopped."  
  
The girls got up and gathered their things. Chloe took a deep breath, and mentally prepared herself for seeing Danny again. 


	7. Getting Drunk and Running Away

Wow! Two chapters in one day! I must really love you guys! Once again, owning Josh is just a fantasy of mine that will never happen. I own nothing in this story but Chloe and Shane. (Ha, I forgot to tell you that before)  
  
  
  
Chloe laughed as Rafe told another insane story about life on the farm. She glanced over at Danny to see him looking at her.  
  
"You okay?" she mouthed.  
  
He smiled at her, nodded his head and winked.  
  
She giggled again. 'I think I'm gonna have to lay off the alcohol. I AM underage after all. (she's 18, incase I didn't say that in earlier chapters.) "Hey Danny, do you wanna dance?" she asked him.  
  
"Dance? I don't dance very well," he told her.  
  
"That's all right. I can teach you!" exclaimed Chloe.  
  
"Someone's drunk," Rafe sang in Evelyn's ear.  
  
"Shut up Rafe. I heard that," Chloe said, mocking anger. "Come on Danny. It won't be that bad. Dance with me. Pleeease?" she begged, poking her lower lip out, beginning to pout.  
  
"All right, all right," Danny groaned, and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said, and grabbed his hand. "Come on."  
  
The fast song ended, and a slow song came on just as they reached the dance floor.  
  
"You don't have to dance with me to this," Danny said, disappointment evident in his eyes.  
  
"Danny, I WANT to dance with you, though," she replied and wrapped her hands around him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "Good," as he pulled her closer.  
  
Chloe laid her head on his chest, and thought about how perfect the night had been. Even though something had clearly been bothering Danny, they had really hit it off. She smiled to herself as she felt Danny pull her even closer to him.  
  
"Chloe, I need to tell you something," he told her, licking his lips nervously.  
  
"Okay, go ahead," she said and smiled encouragingly up at him.  
  
"Okay, wow I'm nervous."  
  
"You don't need to be Danny. I don't think you're THAT weird. I'm just joking, I'm just joking!" she exclaimed when she saw his hurt look. "Come on, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Okay, well Chloe, I've never felt this way about ANYBODY in my life. I had lots of girlfriends before, but I've never felt like this. You're the first thing I think about when I get up in the morning and the last thing I think about when I go to bed. Chloe, I, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, pulling away. "You can't mean that. You just think you're in love with me. I mean, you can't love me. We've only known each other for four weeks."  
  
"But this four weeks have been the most amazing four weeks in my life!" Danny told her.  
  
"Danny, I, I have to go," Chloe said, and turned and walked away. Tears had already started coursing down her face. 'How can I be so stupid? How could I let it go this far?' she mentally screamed at herself. She walked faster when she heard Danny's pleas for her to come back. She was knocked back when she ran into someone at the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Chloe said. She gasped as she looked up at the familiar face. "Shane," was the only thing she could choke out.  
  
  
  
Dun, dun, dun. Hahah! Cliff hanger! I LOVE doing that! I have so much power as the writer. Anyways, read and review. Tell me if you like it so far. 


	8. Drama in a Night Club

Hahahaha! I left you all with a cliffhanger. I love doing that, just because I hate it so much when people do it to me. Well, here's the eighth chapter (I have a feeling this might be a long story, sorry guys) so read and review!!!!! Just to let you know, this chapter DOES have some things that might offend people. It's not THAT bad, but it still might offend you. Just a warning.  
  
"Shane," Chloe choked out. "What, what are you doing here?" She looked around wildly, hoping he hadn't seen her with Danny. But the look on his face told her he had.  
  
"Well, well, well. I can't even have a night out with my friends? From the looks of it, you've been havin' some fun too, Chloe. Some fun turned bad." Shane looked her up and down, and Chloe felt disgusting all over again, as memories flashed through her brain.  
  
"Well," Chloe said, "I was just going to the hotel. You know, it's getting late, and I'm tired, so…" Chloe babbled on, and slowly stopped.  
  
"Oh, you can't even spare a moment for an old friend? Come on Chloe, dance with me," Shane told her, and grabbed her tight.  
  
"Shane, please. I don't feel very good, and I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, you insult me," suddenly Shane grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the dance club. "Come on," he said.  
  
"Ouch, Shane, you're hurting me. Where are we going, Shane…..Shane? Talk to me, please," Chloe begged. She stumbled as Shane pulled her arm harder, making her walk faster.  
  
"You're coming with me, Chloe. I've missed you," he told her, and though Chloe couldn't see his face through the dark, she knew there was a sinister smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Shane, no please. I don't feel very good," she told him, desperately trying to wrench her already sore wrists from his hands.  
  
"Shut up Chloe," Shane suddenly turned and pulled her into a dark ally way. "You know, I'm so SICK of all the shit that I have to put up with from you! God, all I wanted was a girlfriend who I could love, and loved me back, but noooo…you had to go off and be a nurse in the damn Navy, and fall in love with some psycho fly boy!" he raged on and on in Chloe's face. "But you know what? I'm through with it, I'm through with it all. You are MINE, and you will always be MINE! Don't you know that? We were destined to be together, Chloe, and we WILL be!" Shane screamed, throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
'My God, he's insane,' Chloe realized (haha, don't you think she would've realized that one earlier? Ok, sorry, just ignore that).  
  
"Listen Shane, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for anything that happened between us that wasn't anything but perfect, but Shane you need to calm down," Chloe told him. She started getting scared when he just stared at her. "Shane please," Chloe whispered.  
  
Suddenly Shane grabbed her without warning and roughly kissed her.  
  
"Shane, stop, please!" Chloe begged him, wrenching her head to the side.  
  
Shane grabbed her again and whispered fiercely, "Shut up, bitch!" And with that, he hit her.  
  
Chloe fell to the ground, due to the impact of the blow. She huddled in a ball, trying to avoid the blows. She felt him kick her head, and blood start to trickle down her face. She felt another blow to the head, and felt the darkness kicking in. She gladly welcomed it.  
  
Wow guys, another cliff hanger. I'm just getting too much pleasure out of this! 


	9. Finding Chloe and the Mystery Man

I'm getting jealous. It seems everyone has a beta reader but me! Okay, anyway as always I own nothing but Chloe and Shane. (Sigh, I wish I owned Joshers. Who would want to own SHANE? Haha. Just jokin' people.) Anyways, read and review please!  
  
  
  
Danny just stood rooted to his spot in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd poured his heart out to Chloe, and she'd run away. That's not what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to love him, too. He knew she did. He could feel it.  
  
"Danny! Where's Chloe?" Rafe asked, coming up behind him, Evelyn close behind him.  
  
"I don't know. She ran away," Danny replied still staring ahead, eyes barely blinking.  
  
"What'd you do, Danny?" Rafe asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"I um, I told that I loved her," Danny said blushing.  
  
"You said what?" Evelyn demanded.  
  
"I told her that I love her and she told me that I couldn't love her because I didn't even know her. Then she ran away." Danny explained, looking like a lost puppy.  
  
"Omigosh, you should probably go find her," Evelyn told him.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I should," Danny said, working up courage. "I should go find her and talk to her."  
  
With that, he got up and walked out of the nightclub. He stopped outside of it and looked around, trying to figure out which way to head. He finally decided to go right, and as he walked he saw a familiar face walk towards him. It was a man, about six-foot tall, and Danny tried to place him in his mind. Finally he got it. It was the man that he had seen in pictures with Chloe. The one that he was jealous of, though he'd never let on.  
  
He turned down an empty ally way when he thought he saw what looked like Chloe's shawl lying in a lump on the ground. His heart jumped into his throat as he walked past it, knowing that it was DEFINATLY Chloe's. His eyes widened as he spotted what he looking for. Chloe, lying on the ground shivering.  
  
Danny ran up and squatted next to Chloe's body. He slowly turned her over, and felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. She had bruises all over her body, most of which was exposed out of her ripped dress.  
  
'Oh Chloe, what happened?' he thought, and gathered her into his arms. He grabbed her shawl and draped it over her bruised body. Danny carried her down the street to the hotel that the nurses had rented rooms in. He searched her pockets until he found her key, which had the number of her room engraved on it. Being as careful as possible, as not to disturb Chloe, he slowly unlocked her door. He laid her down on the bed, and found her pajamas, after searching in her bag, which was a little embarrassing. (Think about it girls, Danny searching through your bag! Aughh! Sorry, getting a little carried away there.) Danny carefully changed her, being careful to not look at anything. (Angel starts giggling. Sorry people, but that would be kind of interesting o wake up to, right?) He carefully tucked her into one of the beds, and sat down on the chair to think.  
  
' Chloe, Chloe, wake up. Please wake up and tell me what happened to you.' Suddenly Danny thought about the face he had seen walking towards him from the direction of the alley. The man from the pictures! Could it had been him that had done this to Chloe? Danny was startled back to reality as Chloe began to move on the bed.  
  
  
  
Okay guys, what'd ya think? Read and review! PLEASE! 


	10. Pent Up Emotions

Yay, and she finally updates! The crowd cheers loudly. Sorry guys, got a little carried away. Anyway, I finally updated, at last!! Please read and review. Tell me what you think of this story, pleeease people!! I need to know! I have the urge (to Herbal! Hah, sorry, that was really stupid.) Anyways, I own no one but Shane and Chloe (pouts at the idea of not owning Joshers)  
  
Chloe stirred on the bed and moaned. Gingerly, she reached her hand up and touched her bruised face. Suddenly she caught sight of somebody sitting in the corner of the room. She gasped and tried to get as close to the wall as she could.  
Danny woke from his sleep to see Chloe huddled close to the wall, clearly terrified to see him sitting in the shadows.  
"Chloe? Chloe, it's ok, it's just me," Danny said reassuringly.  
"Danny?" Chloe whispered.  
"Yeah, hun, it's just me," he replied, moving closer. When he moved to place his arms around her, she flinched and moved back.  
"Sorry," he said. "Chloe? You know I would never hurt you, right?" he asked her desperately, looking into her eyes.  
Chloe nodded her head and smiled weakly.  
  
"It's okay, Chloe, you don't have to talk. Just let me talk, and you can listen, okay?" Danny told her, his eyes sad.  
  
Again she nodded.  
  
"Okay. Chloe, I'm so sorry about what happened in the club. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that."  
"Danny," Chloe interrupted, "it was a good time to tell me, I'm sorry that I ran away."  
  
"No, Chloe, just let me finish, okay?" he continued when he saw her eyes surrender. "I just needed to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry about how I told you, but I'm not sorry that I told you. I wanted you to know. And I still do. And Chloe, I know that you probably don't feel the same way I do, but I just needed to get this off my chest. Okay, I'm done now."  
  
Chloe smiled, amused. "Danny, first of all, it was a good time to tell me, and I shouldn't have run away. And second of all," she took a deep breath, "I think I do feel the same way. In the club, I was just nervous. Danny? Say something, please," she said when she noticed the glazed over look in his eyes.  
  
"Chloe, I never thought I would hear you say that you felt that way about me," Danny told her, evidently surprised.  
  
Chloe smiled up at him, "Well, I never thought I'd hear you say that you felt that way about me. "Hey Danny?" she asked him, when she saw the troubled look in his eyes, despite what she'd just confessed to him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" she asked him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well, kinda..." he trailed off.  
  
"Danny, you can tell me. You know you can," Chloe told him, urging him to look at her by grasping his chin.  
  
"Well...I can't help but to think that maybe if I hadn't have said anything in the club, that you wouldn't have run away, and none of this would've happened. I just feel so guilty, Chloe. I can't stand it. I feel as though I hurt you," he told her.  
  
"Danny, it wasn't your fault at all. It was inevitable that Shane and I would meet again. And if it wasn't tonight, it would've been later. Please don't blame yourself, Danny. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you felt so guilty about this," Chloe replied, and reached over to hug him.  
  
Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Chloe pulled her head away slightly and looked into his eyes. Danny stared back and slowly tilted his head downward.  
  
Chloe drew a deep breath and slightly licked her lips. She closed her eyes as Danny's lips found hers. It was the gentlest kiss she'd ever experienced. His lips barely grazed hers but the electricity that passed through them was enough to take her breath away.  
  
She pulled back slightly and stared deep into his eyes. "Wow," she said, breathlessly.  
  
"Ditto," he replied, and captured her lips once again in a sweet kiss.  
  
Dun, dun, dun! Did they or didn't they? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out! Hahaha! *Angel laughs evilly* 


	11. Death

Okay guys, I've updated once again. And once again, I own no one but Chloe and Shane. I guess I don't need to mention Shane anymore, cause I think he's out of the picture. But PLEASE read and review! I need to know what you guys think of this story!!  
  
****  
  
Three months later  
  
Chloe sighed and looked out the window of the hospital. She was sick of doing paperwork; she wanted to go outside into the beautiful, warm sunshine of the Hawaiian weather. She also missed Danny. She'd just seen him last night, but she still missed him. Danny, the thought of him made her smile. Their relationship had slowly progressed after that night in the hotel room, and they were now a well-known couple. Chloe yawned and glanced at the clock. It was four o'clock. Finally! She could leave.  
  
She gathered her things and made her way to the door. Pausing on the front steps, she savored the warmth as the sun beat down on her. `Danny should be done at the planes by now,' Chloe thought, `maybe I'll stop by the hangars to see if he stayed late.' She picked up her pace, excited to see Danny.  
  
When she got to the hangar, she was surprised to see that Danny wasn't there. "Have you seen Danny?" she asked Gooz.  
  
"Um, some guy gave him a real important telegram, and he said he had to go find Evelyn," he replied.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Chloe said, her eyes on the ground. She started walking back to the hospital, because she knew that Evelyn was still there. As Chloe walked, she started thinking of possibilities of what the `important' telegram could have said. As she ran ideas through her mind, a name popped into her head. Rafe. "Oh God," she thought, "Rafe." With that, she took off at a run to the hospital. She got there just in time to see Danny climb out of a car. She took one look at his face, and she knew. Rafe had died, and Danny was here to fulfill his wish. He was here to tell Evelyn.  
  
Chloe couldn't help it when jealousy coursed through her veins as she saw Danny gather Evelyn in his arms. `Chloe, stop it!" she scolded herself. `He's comforting her. You know Rafe would do the same if the roles were reversed.'  
  
So with that, Chloe turned and left the two to their sorrow, and made her way to the nurses' house.  
  
****  
  
Okay guys, sorry so short, but I thought I needed to kind of move the story along a bit. Please read and review! 


	12. Getting Closed Out

Okay, I finally updated. Sorry it took awhile, but it's been a hectic couple of days. Anyway guys, please review. I'm not getting that many anymore and it's starting to depress me. Do you guys like my story so far? Well, anyway, I know it kind of seemed like Chloe didn't really care that Rafe died in the last chapter, so I made her sad in this one. OK, you guys know I own no one but Chloe. Please review!  
  
*****  
  
Brushing the blonde hair out of her eyes, Chloe yawned as sunlight streamed through the windows. She smiled slightly, but then remembered the events of the night before. Rafe. He was dead, and she'd never seen him again. They'd gotten pretty close these past months, because they'd been dating each other's best friends.  
  
`I'll miss Rafe,' she thought and glanced around the room. Suddenly she did a double take when she realized Evelyn wasn't in her bed. That wasn't unusual, Chloe usually slept late. But Evelyn's bed hadn't even been SLEPT in! That irked Chloe.  
  
"Has anyone seen Evelyn?" she asked sleepily when she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Um, she didn't come home last night," replied Betty. "I think she was with Danny. Ya' know, with the whole Rafe thing?" She smiled sympathetically at Chloe, she knew that they had grown close.  
  
"Oh, ok," whispered Chloe.  
  
Both the girls looked at the door when a sleep-deprived Evelyn walked in. Chloe looked at her, and tears grew in her eyes. She held out her arms, and Evelyn collapsed in them. Slowly, she guided Evelyn into the bedroom.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" she questioned. Evelyn silently shook her head, and Chloe nodded. "Why don't you try to get some sleep ok? It'll help," she told her. Again Evelyn nodded, and crawled into her bed with her clothes still on. As tears silently ran down her face, she faded off to sleep.  
  
Chloe walked out the door, and shut it. She leaned against the door, and tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe that Rafe was gone.  
  
********  
  
Chloe walked into the plane hanger in search of Danny.  
  
"Hey Gooz. Do you know if Danny's here?" she asked him.  
  
"Um, he's up in the plane again," he replied slowly. "You know, he's been loggin' a lot of flight hours. We're kinda worried about him."  
  
"Yeah, me too, Gooz. Me too."  
  
Slowly Chloe turned and walked out the hanger door. Up above she could hear the scream of plane engines. `Probably Danny,' she thought to herself as she glanced in the air to see a plane shoot by. Chloe couldn't believe it. It'd been three months since the news about Rafe, and she'd seen Danny a total of about two hours. And it was usually late at night so they were both tired. She knew Danny was grieving, but he was closing her out and she didn't know what to do to help. Well, tonight there was a movie, so maybe she could talk to him there. If he showed up.  
  
****  
  
So what do you guys think? Please review! 


	13. The Movie

And she updates, finally! Ok, as you all know I don't own no one   
'cept Chloe. And this is fiction, and it might be stupid, but   
I wrote it. So you steal my story, I steal your money. Sorry,   
I read that in a book somewhere and always wanted to say it.   
So review and tell me what you think, please! Oh, and if anyone   
knows how to actually get the italics to show up on this page,   
please let me know. Big shout out to Nicci, my new friend! It was   
fun talking to you the other night, hope to do it again soon.  
  
*****  
  
  
'I don't want to go to this movie,' thought Danny as he lagged   
behind the other pilots on the way to the movie theatre.  
He felt guilty for having any fun, when Rafe could never even see a  
movie again. 'Rafe. I need to quit thinking about that,' he thought,  
and ran his hand through his thick brown hair.   
"Danny, let's go!" yelled Anthony in his New York accent.   
"We don't wanna miss the nurses, do we?"  
"Yeah man, I'm coming." Danny replied. As he walked, his thoughts   
shifted to Chloe. 'God, I haven't really talked to her since the day  
Rafe died,' he thought. 'I'll need to talk to her about that   
tonight.' He groaned inwardly as he walked into the theatre, and   
paid for his ticket.   
  
****  
Chloe rubbed her lips together, and blotted them on a piece of   
Kleenex, making sure the red on his full lips wasn't TOO red.   
She ran a brush through her hair one more time, and looked in the   
mirror. She squinted her eyes as she examined her face in the mirror  
. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she had bags under   
them from lack of sleep. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I tried to cover   
them up. It's dark in the theatre anyway, nobody will notice.'   
'I wonder if Danny will even show up, he's probably out in his plane  
again,' thought Chloe bitterly.   
"Chloe, hon, we need to go," said Barbara brightly, popping her head  
in the door.  
"Yeah, I'm coming," replied Chloe. She took one last glance in the   
mirror and walked out the door.   
  
****  
'I can't believe they call this a comedy,' thought Chloe, and stared  
up at the screen, her eyes wide. 'It's all about planes crashing.'   
Finally she couldn't take anymore, so she gathered her stuff, and   
walked out of the dark room. She took a deep breath as she walked   
through the lobby. She thought she spotted a familiar dark head in   
front of her, so she walked a little faster.   
"Danny," she called out to no avail. The man kept walking, and Chloe  
soon lost track of him. Chloe started running, and got to the door  
in time to see Danny walk off with Evelyn in tow.   
  
****  
So, what do you guys think? Read and review. 


	14. Realization and Tears

Okay wow, sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy. Anyway, you all know that I only know Chloe. The rest of the characters belong to the genius mind of Randall Wallace. Read and review guys. Tell me what you think!  
  
P.S. Nicci, I think Josh's chick DEFINITELY needs to smile and incorporate some color! Black just doesn't work for her.  
  
*****  
  
Stunned, Chloe felt her heart drop to her stomach. She felt numb through her whole body, she couldn't feel a thing in her body except the mental pain that was so horrible, it felt physical. She watched as Danny and Evelyn slowly made their way down the sidewalk and walked into the diner. Slowly, Chloe turned to the sound of laughter.  
  
"Chloe, is that you?" she heard Betty's voice ask, choking back laughter. "Chloe what's wrong?" she asked, suddenly concerned when she noticed Chloe was just staring off into space in a daze. "Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said distantly, and started walking back towards the nurse's house. She heard Betty and the others calling after her, but didn't respond, she just kept walking. Chloe finally made it to her destination, and threw herself down onto the bed, her shoulders shaking with sobs.  
  
*****  
  
"So one time when we were little, Rafe forced me to make him these wings that were just made out of paper and glue. And then he JUMPED off the ROOF! And SNAP, there went his leg, broke in two different places! But then the next day, even when he was in the cast, he told me to make adjustments, and he'd get back up there," Danny told another story of life with Rafe, as Evelyn burst out laughing at their childish antics.  
  
Suddenly something caught her eye as she looked up at the window. Danny realized with a shock what it was. Red, Anthony, Barbara, and Betty were standing there, watching them with shocked looks on their faces. Danny just waved with a small smile on his face.  
  
Suddenly, Betty broke into a smile, and held up her left hand for Evelyn to see. A diamond glittered, catching the light, and Evelyn smiled and mouthed her congratulations. She sighed in relief as the foursome turned to leave, going wherever the night took them.  
  
"I wonder what they're thinking," she mused, looking at Danny.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "I don't know."  
  
*****  
  
Outside the four friends were still in shock.  
  
"What are they doing?" demanded Barbara to no one in particular. She was steaming mad, how could they do this to Chloe?  
  
"I don't know," Betty replied, her eyes still wide. "But I just hope THEY know, cause they're going to have a heck of a time explaining this to Chloe when she finds out."  
  
"Wait," interrupted Anthony, "Do you think she already knows?" Seeing the confused faces of his three friends, he continued, "I mean, remember outside the movie theatre? She seemed a little out of it."  
  
"That's an understatement," muttered Barbara under her breath.  
  
"Wait, yes," whispered Betty, realization shining in her eyes. "I bet she saw them. Oh no, poor Chloe. She must be heartbroken."  
  
And with that, the four set off into the sunset towards the nurses houses, to see if they could repair the damage that had already set in. 


	15. Getting on the Right Track

Omigosh, it's been FOREVER since I've updated. I've been really busy. So, as you all know, I only own Chloe. And now, onto the story!!!  
  
****  
  
Glancing up from his coffee, Danny looked at Evelyn. Neither of them had said much since they'd seen their four friends in the window. The conversation had turned into meaningless chitchat, and they were both feeling uncomfortable.  
  
'Danny, you're really an idiot,' he mentally chided himself. 'You're out having coffee with Evelyn, when you should be patching up your relationship with Chloe.'  
  
"Evelyn," he spoke her name out loud, breaking the seemingly endless quiet.  
  
"Yes," she replied, outwardly startled by his voice.  
  
"I think we both know that it's wrong to be here. You know that the reason I asked you was because you're my only link to Rafe, and the reason you accepted was because I was YOUR only link to him." There, he'd said it, gotten it off his chest. And the look on her face made him realize that he was right, and she had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Danny," she began quietly, "I'm glad you said something. You're right. I was grieving, you asked, and you're like Rafe. You're all I have left of him now." Glancing up at him, his eyes urged her to continue. "I hope that we can still be friends, but right now I need to leave, and you need to talk with Chloe."  
  
Danny smiled as he said, "Evelyn, we'll ALWAYS be friends. And that's it. Friends. because we're both in love with different people." He sat and watched as she gathered her things and slowly made her way to the door.  
  
Finally, she turned around and offered him a shy smile. "Danny," she spoke, looking straight in his eyes, "I really do hope that it works out with Chloe. I can tell how much you care for her, and she really does love you." With that, Evelyn turned and walked out into the darkness of the night.  
  
Danny sat there as he contemplated his next actions. Finally, an idea popped into his head, and he paid the bill, and left to make arrangements.  
  
****  
  
Short, I know, but hey, at least I got SOMETHING up, right? 


	16. The Making Up of Danny and Chloe

And I'm back. You all know that I only own Chloe. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so far, it really means a lot to me.  
  
****  
  
'Mmm, all I want to do is go take a long nice bath and go to sleep,' thought Chloe tiredly, pushing open the door to the house she shared with the nurses.  
  
"Hello!" she called out, and paused, listening for some kind of noise indicating someone was home.  
  
'Guess that nobodies' home,' she thought, half-relieved. She didn't feel like facing anyone. As she walked into the living room, she thought she smelt the distinct smell of chocolate and roses. Then, glancing down, she found the trail of Hershey's Kisses and rose petals leading into her bedroom.  
  
'What is THIS about?' Chloe thought to herself as she walked the path, nearly running into the closed door that led into her room. Reading the sign taped to the door, she felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
'Now that I've kissed the ground you walk on, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.'  
  
'Omigosh,' she thought to herself, and opened the door slowly. There, lying on her bed, was Danny. And her room was filled with rose petals and lighted candles.  
  
"Danny?" she half-whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, getting up off her bed. "Look, Chloe, I know that I've treated you horribly, and I don't deserve to be forgive, but I'm so sorry…." He was cut off by Chloe's lips pressing against his.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered. "Don't talk. Just kiss me."  
  
"Gladly," he replied, and brought his lips down on hers. Slowly, being careful not to break the kiss, Danny led Chloe to her bed, and gently laid her bed.  
  
Staring into his soulful brown eyes, Chloe reached her hand around and placed her fingers in his hair, bringing his head down to once again capture his lips with sweet kisses.  
  
****  
  
Sunlight streamed into the room, and woke Chloe from a peaceful slumber. Yawning, she felt another body in bed with her. At first she was startled, but as she turned around she realized it was only Danny, and she smiled broadly to herself. Last night had been the most romantic night of her entire life. She couldn't believe that Danny had gone through such extremes for her.  
  
'Mmm," moaned Danny, as he stretched, beginning to wake up. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and they landed on Chloe. He chuckled to himself, remembering last nights' escapades.  
  
"Hey," he whispered to her, bring his hand around, rubbing her bare back.  
  
"Hey," she replied, laying her head down on his chest and breathing in the scent that was only him.  
  
"Chloe?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes?" she said, looking up at him.  
  
"Do you regret last night?"  
  
"Never," she replied, and captured his lips with hers. "Last night was the best night of my entire life, and I would never take it back."  
  
"Chloe?" he said again, hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah," she said, laughing a little.  
  
"I, I love you," he said.  
  
Looking up into his eyes, she replied, "Oh Danny. I love you too."  
  
****  
  
So, what do you guys think? Kinda cheesy, I know. But I think it needed to be. 


	17. Baby Baby

Kay, it's now December 6. Yeah, that's the day before the big attack. I know that it was like, July when the story left off, but let's pretend that the timing fits here, kay? 'Cause I just needed to speed the story along.  
  
****  
  
Chloe just couldn't concentrate on work today. Looking outside, it was beautiful. And she just knew that Danny was out there somewhere, working on one of his planes. Danny. Thinking of him made her smile involuntarily. Ever since that night two months ago, they had once again become inseparable. Though Chloe was a little worried. She was late for her period and she was sick every morning. She was pretty sure what was wrong, but she wanted to know for sure. That's why she had made an appointment with her doctor after work.  
  
Glancing at her watch, she realized that was right now. She quickly organized her mess of papers and grabbed her purse. She walked down the silent hallway, her heels making an eerie sound, echoing off the walls. Opening the door to her doctor's exam room, she smiled as he hurried towards her.  
  
"Ahhh Chloe. Just the girl I was looking for. Here, change into this and I'll be right back," he told her, and walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too," she muttered, slipping behind the Chinese-type wall to ensure her privacy in changing. When she was done, she laid her clothes on the foldout chair and hopped up on the examining table. Swinging her legs alternately, she started humming.  
  
The doctor entered, and startled her.  
  
"Alright Chloe, let's get started. Now, when was the last time you were sexually active?"  
  
****  
  
Chloe closed the door to the doctor's office, shaking. Pregnant. She was pregnant with Danny's child. She was overjoyed and also scared to death. What if he rejected her, got mad and told her he never wanted to see her again?  
  
She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she remembered Danny was coming to the hospital to walk her home. He had been a bit confused when she said she had a doctor's appointment, but believed her when she said it was just a cold.  
  
She pushed the door open and found Danny already outside. Evelyn was there also, and a man whose face she couldn't see. But she could see the tenseness in Danny's shoulders, and the slight shake of Evelyn's as though she was crying. Danny's eyes shifted to her standing on the doorstep, and the man spun around.  
  
"Rafe…." Chloe uttered, feeling the breath leave her body.  
  
****  
  
Dun, dun, dun. Rafe is now alive! Why is that skanky Evelyn crying? Will Danny be mad at Chloe? Stay tuned and find out. (But you need to review first!!) 


	18. Rafe's Story

Well, FF.net is FINALLY back up and running. I hope you guys like this chapter. RR PLEASE!! Big shout-out to Nicci, who I haven't able to talk to 'cause my computer crashed! Well, what are you waiting for? Read my story!!  
  
****  
  
"Rafe?" The words left her mouth, leaving a bitter taste behind. Slowly, Chloe walked up to him and touched his face as if to make sure he was real. When her hand didn't go through him as she had almost expected, she jumped slightly. "Yeah, it's me, Chlo'," he replied, smiling slightly. "Wha, wha." she stopped to catch her breath. "I mean, how." she stopped again, not being able to continue. Danny walked up beside her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying not only to comfort her, but also to gain some for himself. "Well," started Rafe, "as I was beginning to explain to these two, my plane was shot down by the Germans, and I had to bail out in the ocean. The Eagle squadron automatically assumed that I had died, so they immediately sent word to you. I swam to shore, and slowly made my way back. The only thing that kept me alive was knowing that I had my girl and such great friends to come back to." In telling the story, he had somehow managed to intertwine his fingers with Evelyn's, who in turn held his grip as though if she let go, she might die. Tears were simultaneously running down all four of their faces. "Rafe, man, I'm so glad to have you back," Danny said, choking back a sob. "I can't explain the hurt I felt when I read that telegram. We have so much to catch up on, man," he told him, smiling through his tears. "Well, I'd better go," Chloe looked around at the faces around her. "I'm not feeling too great, and you guys all need to get caught up." "Baby, don't go. Come with us. We want to have you there," Danny told her, his eyes creasing in concern. "No, I need sleep. Rafe, it's so good to have you back," she shook her hand out of Danny's, and wrapped her arms around Rafe. "You have fun tonight. Don't let Danny get too drunk. You know how he feels the next morning," she said, blinking back more tears that threatened to fall. "Oh, Chloe, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Rafe wrapped his arms around Chloe, and hugged her tight. When she shook her head, he smiled and said, "OK then, you go take care of yourself. I'll see you later." "You bet you will," she replied, cupping his face in her hand. She turned abruptly. "Ev, I'll see you later tonight, maybe?" Evelyn shook her head in agreement. "OK, then. Danny, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah," he replied, and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, baby. I love you, too." With that, Chloe took off in the direction of the nurses' house. As Danny watched her go, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to her story of her not feeling well, but pushed it to the back of his mind as he, Rafe, and Evleyn made their way to the bar.  
  
**** 'Geeze, Chloe, could you BE any more stupid?' Chloe continued to chastise herself as she changed into her nightgown and brushed out her long hair. 'Danny knows something is up. You'll have to tell him sooner or later.' Slowly making her way to her bed, Chloe swiped angrily at the tears that refused to stop flowing. 'God, already in the hormonal swing of things.' Chloe turned off the light and settled into her bed, promising to tell Danny about the baby later, but right now he just had too much to deal with. She knew in her heart that she was just trying to stall things, and Rafe's return was tremendously helping with that. 'Tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow,' she told herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
**** Do ya like it? Love it, hate it? Well TELL ME either way!!!! I love feedback. 


	19. The Attack

Whoa, it's been almost a year. So I decided it was time to update. I hope you guys like it. I'll write more later, but I have other fics I need to attend to now. Please tell me what you think!!!  
  
***  
  
Chloe winced and pulled her pillow over her head. But the sound didn't go away, in fact, it just got worse. 'What IS that NOISE?' she wondered.  
  
Sitting up, she noticed Betty sitting on her bed, looking around confusedly.  
  
"What is that?" Betty questioned.  
  
"I have no idea," Chloe replied. "But I think we should go find out."  
  
Walking into the living room, they found the other girls already out there, heading out the door, some of them barely pulling their shirts on. Squinting into the suns' glare, Chloe looked and saw green planes flying overhead. Flying very low.  
  
"Those aren't our planes," Sandra whispered and the girls were suddenly rocked with a loud explosion.  
  
Evelyn turned around, eyes wide and yelled, "Everybody to the hospital. NOW!"  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, everything was a mess. People were running around confused, no one knew what to do. Everyone stood around looking at each other until the girls finally took charge and started yelling orders.  
  
"Get the patients away from the windows!" yelled Chloe.  
  
Pulling the soldiers out of their beds was not an easy task. Working together, they finally managed to pull the soldiers to the floor. Another explosion suddenly rocked them and the girls dove to the floor as part of wall was torn off from the force.  
  
'Bombing a hospital,' Chloe thought. 'How cowardly.'  
  
As the hours wore on, things got more complicated, and Chloe couldn't shake Danny from her mind. She wondered where he was, if he was OK, if she was going to see him when this was all through.  
  
Supplies were running dangerously low, and Evelyn had her fingers in some generals' neck, holding his artery together.  
  
Chloe was instructed by a doctor to go outside and bring in only the soldiers they could save. 'Great,' thought Chloe. 'I get to play the Angel of Death.'  
  
Running outside, Chloe was engulfed in even more confusion and terror. Soldiers were all around her, some laying on the ground, being held by their friends, soothed into their last minutes of air. And some were already dead.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Chloe managed to push through the crowd and start her task.  
  
'How are we going to extinguish the savable from the non-savable?' she thought bitterly. Finally, she had an idea. Pulling her lipstick from her pocket, she started marking the foreheads of soldiers she thought could be saved. After the marking, she would instruct their friends to take them to the front of the building, inside if possible.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"I don't want to die," whispered the soldier. He couldn't have been more than 18. His friend was holding him, tears running down his face.  
  
Chloe smiled weakly, and grasped his hand in hers. "Everything will be OK, don't worry," she said, soothing his hair from his face. He nodded shakily and closed his eyes.  
  
"It hurts," he told her.  
  
Looking at his friend she whispered over his head, "Get him doped up on morphine. He doesn't have long."  
  
***  
  
"Oh Ev," Chloe said. "I hurt all over. We've been running on adrenaline all day."  
  
"I know," came the reply. "But we have to."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Chloe whispered back.  
  
She'd finally been able to come back inside. Things were winding down; it was later that afternoon. The Japs had left, and in turn, left the island.especially Pearl Harbor, a mess.  
  
Chloe jumped when a hand landed softly on her shoulder. Turning around, she felt the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Danny," she whispered, burying her head in his chest. "I didn't know whether you were dead or alive. I was so worried."  
  
"Shhh.I'm here now. It's OK," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
"We came to give blood," Rafe said, and Chloe looked up startled. She hadn't even seen him there.  
  
"Good," she told him. "We need more."  
  
After getting the lines started into Coke bottles (it was all they had) she sat by Danny, holding his free hand.  
  
"The Harbor's a mess," Danny told her. "Rafe and I were the only ones able to get up in the air. We shot a couple Japs down, not enough do really do any damage, but." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh Danny," she said, and ran her hand along his jaw. He in turn, turned his face into it, reveling her soft skin on his course shadow.  
  
"I'm so glad you're OK, I was so afraid you weren't," she told him. "So many people died.it was awful. I felt like I was working in a morgue instead of a hospital."  
  
"It'll be OK now," he told her, and hoped with all his heart he was right. ***  
  
Please tell me what you think!! If you review I promise I'll write more!! 


End file.
